The Story of Us
by lilbirdieword
Summary: In order to attain love one must work. We don't choose who we fall for or who it affects. A love story between Kyouya and Haruhi. Rating will most likely change. First fanfic please read and review. Short first chapter but that will change
1. Prologue

"I love her. I don't love her. I love her. I don't love her."

These words seemed to be in an endless cycle in my head. Ouran High Schools own honor student, Haruhi Fujioka. After hearing the news that our prestigious school would have a commoner attending I of course had to do extensive search on this person's background in order to make sure that would not harm the name of our school, for the merits of course. She exceeded all of my expectations and by chance stumbled into the third music room on that fated day.

I was sitting down at my usual seat checking club profits while looking for new ways to improve stocks; a normal day in the life of Kyouya Ootori. School had just ended and all seemed well until she came in the room looking for a quiet place to study, as if anywhere was quiet in Ouran. Tamaki, the idiot, assumed she was a boy which was an appropriate assumption considering what she was wearing, immediately turned on the charm and try to host the poor girl. She was so flustered that she just happened to bump into the vase and knock it over. This could not go unpunished so I appointed a debt, partly to make her learn a lesson and partly because I was intrigued by the girl. Months went by and with each passing day I found that I enjoyed her presence more and more. After the Ouran fair and after she stood up for me in front of my father, the great and powerful Yoshio Ootori, I realized that I was in love with this commoner. And this is how our story began.


	2. Chapter 1: First Kiss

Shortly after the Ouran fair Haruhi and I found ourselves spending more time together alone, by pure coincidence of course. The others are to dense to realize that something changed between the two of us but there definitely is something there. A few months have passed since then and I have finally decided to make my move.

"Haruhi, I have some tasks that need to be completed before you go home today."

"But senpai you have kept me after every day for the past few weeks and I am falling behind in my school work." She complained

"I'll cut your debt by ten percent."

"Fine."

She finally accepted. I keep her after in order to help with whatever problems that she does not get, which does not happen often so i'm usually left to watch as she concentrates. Today is different though, today I plan on requesting her company on a date, and she will say yes because who could resist an Ootori.

The day could not have been longer, I am usually not an anxious person but there is something about Haruhi that keeps you on your toes. Club finally ended and my time has begun.

"Mommy, it is not fair that you get to spend so much time with our dear daughter when daddy hasn't spent any time with her." Tamaki whined whilst having Haruhi wrapped in a bone crushing hug.

I sighed before responding, "Tamaki, you know as well as I do that Haruhi has a debt to pay and we can't risk her having any distractions."

"But I can help her, pleeeaaassseeeee."

"C'mon tono," Hikaru said.

"You can always try to play with _our_ toy tomorrow" Kaouru finished.

"I guess you are right... Hey! She is not your toy you demons." Tamaki then proceeded to chase the boys around the third music room and out to their limos.

"Bye bye Haruchan, Kyokun." Hunny said while bouncing out of the room.

Finally alone, now time to make my move.

"So Haruhi what is it today that you are working on?" I inquired.

"I can guarantee that you already know senpai, and I do not need your help as usual."

"I was thinking that maybe I could switch things up."

"What are you talking abou-" before she had the chance to finish her sentence I had stolen a kiss. It was short but one of the best and only I ever had, not that anyone would know.

"Oh, so that's what you were talking about." Haruhi finally said.

"So would you like to accompany me for dinner?"

"I thought you would never ask."

The perfect start.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I got writers block and this thing called lazyness so please forgive me.

* * *

The time for our first date was approaching fast and I was wondering if this is too extravagant or not. The thought of asking Tamaki flashed through my mind but... on second thought I better not. Maybe I should ask Honey-sempai, I don't think he would freak out too much about Haruhi and I going on a date seeing as he was already showing me signs that he knew. Yes, that is what I will do, now all that needs to be done is to get him alone without Mori-sempai.

* * *

The next day during club activities I had set my plan into motion.

"Honey-sempai I would like to talk to you about some new types of cake that I would like to order after club activities if you would be fine with that."

At the mention of cake he immediately lit up but realization hit him and he looked over at Mori-sempai with those puppy dog eyes that he pulled off oh so well.

"Takashi would it be ok with you if I was a little late to your kendo sessioln today?"

Mori-sempai just looked at him and gave a short head nod.

"Oh thank you so much!" Honey-sempai hugged Mori-sempai then proceeded to entertain his guests for the rest of the club time.

* * *

After club activities for the day were over and everyone had left Honey-sempai came over to me with a mischievous grin that could rival the twins.

"Sooo Kyo-chan why did you ask for my company when you knew that Takashi was teaching a Kendo class today?"

I always knew he was smart but this was actually quite unnerving, "Well I did genuinely want to talk to you about new cake flavors but if you want to get straight to the point I guess..."

"No no no no, Kyo-chan if there was still cake involved I want to talk about that first of course." Always easy to please I see.

After a short time talking about the new flavors of cake to order for the club I thought I might as well ask him about what I had initially planned.

"Honey-sempai I need your advice on Haruhi.."

"Ooo Kyo-chan is having girl trouble it seems?"

I look up at his knowing face and pale immediately, this is not like me at all, can one girl really make an Ootori get so nervous and insecure? I straighten up almost instantaneously and regain my composure before I speak again. "Of course not, I would just like your advice on whether or not the dinner plans I had for her were to extravagant or not."

Honey-sempai looks at me unconvinced but continues his little game, "If you wanted to know something like that why don't you ask Tama-chan? he is the most knowledgeable of commoners after all."

"You know very well why I don't do that."

He snickers, "Of course I do Kyo-chan. Why don't you just tell me what you had planned and I will help you out the best I can."

* * *

After discussing the topic for what seemed like forever we bid our farewells and I called for my limo driver to take me home so I can get some work done.

On the way home I went over the plans for our date in my head, it was so simple yet so perfect.

The perfect plan.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date?

A/N: Soooo i'm pretty sure that you have picked up by now that I won't be updating regularly, sorry about that...

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran

* * *

The fated day finally arrived and it took all of my self control to keep my usual stoic expression throughout the entire day.

During club hours I kept exchanging glances with Ouran host clubs own personal princess wondering what could possibly be going through her mind and hoping that I was a contributor to that smile that she has had plastered on her face for that last couple hours. I was working on the finishing details for the date that was planned for later on along with checking the weather to make sure that there would not be any thunder storms. After everything was checked twice I closed my laptop with a pleased look on my face.

After club hours had ended the hosts bid their farewells and left Haruhi and I alone, unintentionally of course, I just smirked at my opportunity to talk to her about tonight's festivities.

"Haruhi I assume that you are well prepared for tonight?"

"You do know what they say about assuming don't you sempai, don't you?" She grinned at me mischievously before continuing. "Of course I would be all prepared if I had the slightest idea of what we would be doing tonight."

"Please just call me Kyouya when we are alone, and just dress casually it's not like I would take you to a fancy restaurant."

At this Haruhi looked genuinely hurt and I immediately regretted my words, "Look Haruhi I didn't mean it-"

"I really hope you don't see this as a service to the poor commoner _sempai,"_ she made sure to emphasize the sempai, "because I have happened to be excited about this evening since you asked me out." And with that she proceeded to stomp out of the room and go home.

I mentally hit myself for being such an idiot and not carefully choosing my words before talking to her. While trying to figure out a way to make it up to her I noticed that due to her being so angry she left without grabbing her bags. With a smirk on my face I grabbed our belongings and left the school with a new plan to redeem myself to the girl who stole all of the hosts hearts.

* * *

Haruhi POV

I can't believe that he had the audacity to say that to me. "..it's not like I would take you to a fancy restaurant." I say in my best Kyouya impersonation. Just who does that guy think he is? Oh ya a rich bastard.

By the time I was done ranting about what Kyouya said I realized that I was in front of my door step. As I was about to take a step inside the house I thought back and wondered what he could possibly have said to redeem himself. I saw the shock in his eyes as he realized what he had just said but I was to angry to give him a chance to say anything, I just stormed out of there without giving him the opportunity to explain. Maybe I should have heard him out, I mean it could have all just been a misunderstanding.

Aghhhhhh! I will just call him when I get inside and let him explain himself, it was probably just a slip of the tongue anyway.

With my resolve found I was finally able to unlock my door and step foot inside.

* * *

After about ten minutes of staring at the phone my doorbell rang. Thank Kami that I could stall for a few more minutes before calling Kyouya.

While walking to my door I go through all of the people that could be at my house and start to slow my step at the thought of Tamaki-sempai or the twins wanting to pop by for a visit. I hesitantly took the handle and opened the door expecting the worse, but after a couple of seconds I look up to see that it wasn't Tamaki-ssempai nor the twins, it was in fact Honey-sempai.

* * *

AN: Ahhhhh Cliffy? Well kinda sorta, i'll try to update as sooon as possible.

Feedback would be absolutely lovely so, suggestions, comments, concerns, tell me about your week? I dunno whatever comes to mind, well see ya next time.


End file.
